


December 12: Puppy for Christmas

by scarletmanuka



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Criminal Minds Advent Calendar, M/M, ProfilersForChristmas2016, puppy, rescue dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Prompt:
  Kids and pets and xmas presents. either puppies or kittens for xmas not particular which as long as they r cute and cuddly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ProfilersForChristmas2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ProfilersForChristmas2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kids and pets and xmas presents. either puppies or kittens for xmas not particular which as long as they r cute and cuddly.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Aaron.”

“You don’t have to come - I can do it alone.”

“No, we agreed we’d do this together.”

“Spencer, I know you find it upsetting. I hate to see you like that.”

They stopped on the pavement outside the shelter and Spencer gave his partner a quick kiss. “I promise, I’ll be fine. As much as I wish we could adopt them all, I just have to remember that we’re going to be giving one of those poor animals a loving home. And since you’re being so stubborn about it, I have to realise that one is better than none.”

Aaron smiled at the younger man’s pout and thought again about how lucky he was to have someone with such a big heart in his life. Of course, a dog was a huge responsibility, and not one the genius had had before. As much as he  _ thought _ having more than one dog would be fun, Aaron knew the reality was a much different thing. Maybe,  _ maybe, _ if it all went well with one, they could come back and get a second, but not today. No matter how much his partner pouted, or sulked, or turned those adorable brown eyes on him in a rather good impression of a puppy. They would go in there, pick  _ one _ dog that would suit them, and then leave, even if he had to be a grouch and put his foot down - or worse, use his Unit Chief voice. Either way, they were just getting the one dog and that was final.

oOoOo

Spencer looked over his shoulder at the backseat, where three furry bodies were curled up, and then looked over at his partner. Aaron looked straight ahead as he drove, his expression unreadable.

“So…”

“Spencer! I don’t want to hear it!”

“But -”

“No! No buts!”

“Can we -”

“Nope.”

“Aaron, please.”

“Spencer, we are not having this discussion right now and that’s final.”

oOoOo

Jess had asked if she could take Jack out for their own special date on Christmas Eve which suited Aaron and Spencer perfectly. In between a case finishing and their trip to the shelter, they still had a mountain of gifts to wrap, which would be easier without the recipient of the majority of those being present. They’d been at it most of the night, and had only gotten a few hours sleep when they had to get up again and start getting ready for the day.

Spencer bounded out of bed, hurrying to the laundry where their new fur babies had slept their first night. “Hey guys, did you have a good sleep?” he asked, kneeling down and allowing himself to be jumped on and licked. Two of the dogs were still puppies, and the other was an older dog who had been about to be put to sleep as no one had wanted him. He was still spritely though, and played well with the younger two. “Are you all hungry? I think it’s time for breakfast!” He opened a tin of food and scooped it amongst the dishes, and added some dry biscuits on top. None of the dogs ate from just one bowl, but moved from one to another, tails wagging furiously as the bowls were pushed around the floor.

“Spence!” Aaron called. “Jess and Jack are here.”

“Alright guys, try and be quiet so you don’t ruin the surprise!” He gave them all one last pat and then closed the laundry door behind him. He could hear carols playing as he entered the lounge room and realised Aaron was trying to cover any noise the animals made.

“Merry Christmas!” they both shouted as Jack and his aunt came through the door. There were hugs and kisses and Spencer left to bring them all back coffee, and a hot chocolate for Jack. 

“Can we open presents now?” Jack asked, a huge grin on his face as he looked at the pile under the tree.

Aaron pursed his lips. “Sure you don’t want breakfast first?”

“ _ Dad!  _ Please don’t make me wait!”

The older man laughed. “Fine, let’s start opening.” He dug around under the tree and handed out a present to all of them so everyone could open something at the same time.

“Oh, this is gorgeous!” Jess exclaimed, holding up a delicate gold bracelet.

“Wow, a first edition!” Spencer stared in shock at the book laying in his lap.

“I definitely wanted these,” Aaron told them, holding up a boxset of DVDs.

“Awesome, the latest in the series!” Jack held aloft a PS4 game and grinned.

They made their way through the gifts, a pile of discarded wrapping paper growing larger every minute. Eventually there was only one gift left and Aaron nodded to Spencer who stood up and walked over to the doorway down the hall that led to the laundry. “Jack, this last one is for you,” Aaron said, handing it over.

The boy pulled the paper free and three leashes fell into his hands. A look of confusion spread over his face as he looked up at his father. “I don’t get it. What is it?”

Spencer opened the door to the laundry and the three dogs barged free, running at full pelt into the lounge room where all the people were. Jack hollered in delight, and tried to pat all three dogs at once. The two puppies sensed his excitement and darted around in circles, while the older dog was more than happy to lean against the boy for more pats. With a huge grin on his face, Aaron knelt down and started tussling with the puppies, getting them more and more worked up.

Jess raised an eyebrow at Spencer. “Three?” she asked, shocked.  “I thought you guys were only getting one?”

He shrugged. “That’s what I thought too, but Aaron walked in there and couldn’t help himself. He saw them and declared that they were all coming home with us. Trust me - he was in no mood to argue.”

She looked once more at the chaos before them, noting that the smaller of the pups was happily chewing on some brightly coloured paper, and the older dog was dribbling all over Jack’s leg. “I guess there was no point arguing. Everyone knows that Aaron’s word is final.”


End file.
